


little monster (art for 'of the stern agony and shroud')

by reywrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Marvel Universe Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reywrite/pseuds/reywrite
Summary: My contribution to the Marvel BB! Check out the counterparthere, it's a lovely fic, and definitely worth the read!





	little monster (art for 'of the stern agony and shroud')

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bereft_of_frogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bereft_of_frogs/gifts).

> CW: slight blood. 
> 
> This can also be found on my [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/art.of.audrey), [tumblr](https://art-of-audrey.tumblr.com), and [twitter](https://twitter.com/art_of_audrey)!
> 
> I _loved_ all the imagery in the fic surrounding Hela's ability to pull life out of Loki because of his touch with death, so I wanted to encapsulate that. I hope you enjoy!

detail shots:


End file.
